A Cloud Of Hate Pt 2
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB With the Rangers except for Aisha fighting amongst themselves, have Rita and Zedd finally won?
1. Rampant Hate

A CLOUD OF HATE PART 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Second part of my tweaked version of "Stop The Hate Master". Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots, the new monster, and anything else you don't recognize.

All throughout Angel Grove, people argued with each other, and in some cases defaced property. In the juice bar, Ernie watched as various people argued.

"Okay, you know what? All of you out! I don't care what your beef is, I just want everyone out!" he shouted. For an answer, a boy threw a glassful of smoothie at him. The man quickly ran into the back and shut the door, locking him inside. _Where are the Power Rangers when you need them?_ the man wondered. Back in the Command Center, Aisha watched the events through the viewing globe worriedly. _This is bad. This is very bad_, she thought to herself.

"Zordon, is there some way to break this spell?" Aisha wondered, turning to her mentor.

"I am unaware of a way and will have to search for one," Zordon answered as Alpha programmed the computer to do so. She turned back to the globe. Then, she gasped. A creature with a pitch black and red and yellow eyes appeared in the globe. Zordon, Alpha, and Aisha watched in concern as the monster zoomed around town, infecting people with hate particles and destroying buildings.

"Whoa. I have to stop that thing," Aisha said.

"No, Aisha! You're alone and won't stand a chance against it!" Alpha objected.

"I have no choice. How could I just let it run loose?" Aisha asked.

"I understand and I commend your courage. Let the Power protect you," Zordon said.

"It's morphin' time! Stega!" she shouted. Within seconds, she was at the scene. With a cry, she flipped through the air and hit the monster. He let out a cry and fell to the ground. The Purple Ranger pulled out her Stega winger and struck the monster with it, creating sparks. On the moon, Zedd looked down at Angel Grove.

"What? The Purple Ranger's still on the loose?" he asked in angry surprise.

"Relax, Zeddy! It's just one Ranger! She won't be able to do much by herself," Rita replied.

"Yes, of course. You're right," Zedd agreed. "Goldar, meet me in my chambers," he ordered.

"At once, Sire," Goldar replied and followed him. _All right. Be calm. You can do this_, he thought to himself. Zedd had regained some of his strength, so he probably wasn't as suspicious, but he still had to be on his guard. As soon as they were in his chambers, Zedd turned to Goldar.

"Have you found out who's draining my life-force?" he asked.

"Not yet, my lord. However, I am searching the palace for any hidden devices or gadgets," the griffin answered, bowing. Zedd frowned. True, he was feeling a bit stronger, but if there was a traitor in their midst, he wanted them caught and destroyed. He waved at Goldar dismissively, and he walked out. Scorpina met him in the hall.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"Zedd wants me to find out who's been draining him," he replied. She blew out a breath.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we can't let him find out Empress Rita's plan." Goldar nodded. Scorpina was right. They would have to protect Empress…no matter the cost.


	2. Hate Fight

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots, the new monster, and anything else you don't recognize. I use some lines from the episode.

In the park, the Purple Ranger fought against the Hate Master. It laughed as its right hand began glowing and then the monster shot a beam at her.

"WHOA!" she cried, barely dodging the attack. _Guys, I need help_, she thought. All over Angel Grove, people who had been arguing, suddenly stopped.

"What-what's going on?" they asked and various apologies were given. In the Command Center, the Rangers and their friends groaned as the monster's spell finally wore off.

"Aw, man. Have I got a headache," Tommy groaned and the others made similar statements.

"What happened?" Katherine wondered as Alpha turned off the force fields.

"You were all placed under Hate Master's spell," Alpha replied.

"Where's Aisha? Is she all right?" Rocky queried.

"She is fighting Hate Master as we speak," Zordon replied.

"She's strong but she can't beat him by herself," Zack objected.

"Be careful, Rangers. Though the spell obviously wears off, the computers have not found a way to counteract it and you could be re-infected," Zordon cautioned.

"That's a chance we'll have to take," Jason declared.

"May the Power protect you all," Zordon said.

"Yeah, be careful you guys," Richie said.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouted.

"Drago-Tigerzord!"

"Raptor!"

"Drago!"

"Brachio!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" the Rangers appeared in the park just as Hate Master blasted the Purple Ranger, knocking her to the ground.

"AISHA!" the Silver and Gold Rangers ran to her and helped her to feet.

"Guys, you're back!" the Purple Ranger cried in relief.

"Sorry we took so long," the Silver Ranger said. On the moon, Rita fumed.

"Zeddy, the spell wore off! What kind of stupid spell is this?" she asked. Zedd growled. He didn't need this from his own wife. _Obviously, Hate Master needs a little more juice_, he thought. He took his staff and zapped the monster, using his magical properties to reenergize the monster. Hate Master laughed as he felt the energy from Zedd's staff empower him. The Rangers watched as a strange light enveloped the monster.

"What's going on?" the Green and White Ranger asked.

"I don't know, but be careful," the Red Ranger warned. The monster roared and let energy flow from its arm and shot the beam at the Rangers.

"LOOK OUT!" the Rangers each jumped out of the way.

"This is not good," the Brown Ranger muttered.

"No, it's not," the Black Ranger agreed in the same tone.

"Drat! It missed!" Zedd fumed. He zapped the monster again and the creature once again shot the beam at them. This time the energy hit the Rangers, who groaned. The Yellow Ranger watched as her friends groaned.

"Guys, what's the matter? What's happening?" she asked.

"I'm not doing this anymore," the Pink Ranger stated.

"Me neither," the Brown Ranger agreed. The Hate Master cackled and disappeared. The Red Ranger's communicator beeped.

"What?" the Red Ranger shouted.

"Rangers, you must come to the Command Center immediately," Zordon answered.

"Save it, you floating head," the Red Ranger snapped. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no! That's not what I meant to say!_ his mind screamed. Within seconds, they all felt a familiar tingling sensation and found themselves in the Command Center.

"What are we doing here?" Tommy demanded.

"I've got better things to do with my time than hang around you blokes," Katherine sneered.

"Guys, stop it! We're all friends," Aisha interjected.

"Hey, I thought I told you stop whining," Kimberly told her. _Don't take it personally. It's just the spell_, Aisha reminded herself.

"Rangers, you are once again under Hate Master's spell," Zordon said. "We are trying to find a permanent antidote, but in the meantime you must look deep within yourselves and fight," he continued.

"Yeah, well nice try, Gramps, but we don't care, okay?" Kimberly retorted.

"Rangers please, you **must** fight," Alpha insisted.

"Shut up you moronic bucket of bolts," Billy sneered.

"I'm tired of being your little puppet, Zordon," Jason declared, unfastening his communicator. "I quit," he stated, throwing the device on the ground.

"Me too," the other Rangers chorused, doing the same. Then, they headed out of the building. Aisha knelt down.

"Aisha, are you all right?" Alpha asked as Hilary and Tina knelt beside her.

"Yeah. I'm just-confused. How come I wasn't affected?" Aisha wondered.

"I don't know," Alpha answered. Meanwhile, Rita and Zedd watched from the moon and laughed as the Rangers walked away from the Command Center.

"YES! THIS IS GOING GREAT!" Rita screeched.

"THE RANGERS ARE ALL FILLED WITH HATE AND WILL DESTROY EACH OTHER!" Zedd added. He grinned. Soon, the world would be rid of the Power Rangers. Life was grand.


	3. Fighting The Spell

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots, the new monster, and anything else you don't recognize. I use some lines from the episode.

In the Command Center, Aisha and the others stared at the viewing globe worriedly.

"Zordon, this is terrible. I could barely stop that thing when I was by myself. I don't know if I can do it," Aisha admitted.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Don't lose hope!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Yeah, if it comes down to it, we'll help you," Zane assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, guys," Aisha said. "Zordon, how come I was the only one unaffected by Hate Master's spell?" she continued.

"That is an excellent question. Alpha, run a diagnostic on Aisha to see if we can discover a clue as to the answer," Zordon instructed. Alpha pulled out a small device and Aisha stood perfectly still as the robot ran the machine over her body. To their surprise, the device honed in on her necklace.

"This necklace is emitting powerful waves of love," Alpha reported.

"My grandmother gave me this," Aisha said softly. "Wait a minute! That's it!" she exclaimed.

"What's it?" Alpha wondered.

"The others-they only hate each other because of the spell, but deep inside they really love each other and would do anything to protect one another. Maybe we can talk to them, and remind them of our bond and-" Aisha began.

"You can break the spell!" Alpha finished as Justin and Richie picked up the abandoned communicators.

"A wise course of action," Zordon approved. "But be extremely careful. There's no telling what they may do while under Hate Master's power," he cautioned. Aisha nodded. _Hang on, guys. I'm coming_, she thought to herself and they all teleported out. In Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar, people talked quietly as Tommy walked onto the mats and started practicing a kata. Presently, Jason came in and stormed up to Tommy.

"You can go now," Jason declared.

"Why? You're no good," Tommy sneered, poking him in the chest. Jason knocked the hand down and they both got into karate stances.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Guys, don't do this!" Richie shouted, running up with the rest of their friends in tow. Concerned, Bulk and Skull walked up to them as Ernie finally dared to come back out.

"Get out of my way. I'm gonna show this poser how it's really done," Jason sneered and then started to attack.

"Stop it! You're best friends!" Richie exclaimed, halting the actions.

"Get of the way, Richie," Tommy ordered.

"No, I won't," Richie insisted.

"Guys, you have to fight this. We're all best friends. Don't let Rita and Zedd use you this way," Aisha added. Jason and Tommy looked at each other as each felt a stirring inside them.

"I know it's going to be hard, but you all have to look inside you and think about what made you friends in the first place," Hilary stated. The Rangers each blew out breaths and glanced at each other. Their friends were right. This wasn't them. On the moon, Zedd looked down at the youth center to see Aisha and the others talking to the Rangers.

"NO! I WILL NOT LET THEM BREAK THE SPELL!" he roared and let out electricity from his staff. Aisha and the others as the youth center shook.

"Great. Now what?" Rocky wondered.

"It's Zedd," Aisha replied. _He must be trying to stop us from breaking the spell_, she realized.

"Guys, you have to fight. Come on," Angela encouraged, placing a hand on Zack's shoulder. He let out a breath. This was Angela. The girl he had crushed on and fought to be with for two years. Now she was fighting for him. Well, he wasn't going to let her down. _Come on, Zack-man. Get it together_, he coached himself.

"Just look insides yourselves. What are your hearts saying?" Justin asked. Everyone was silent as they pondered the words. Then, they groaned.

'Wha-what's going on?" Jason wondered, rubbing his head.

"The last thing I can recollect is engaging in battle with Rita and Zedd's latest creation," Billy added.

"Hate Master had you under his spell again," Aisha answered as Justin and Richie handed their friends their communicators. Almost immediately, the devices beeped. The Rangers looked around furtively and then walked to the entrance of the juice bar and walked out to the front of the building.

"We're here, Zordon," Jason announced, wincing slightly. _Man, I'm gonna need some extra strength Tylenol to get rid of this headache_, he thought to himself.

"Rangers, Hate Master is attacking downtown Angel Grove," Zordon told them.

"Man, I'm about ready to get this freak," Jason declared. Then, they all morphed and instantly teleported to the scene.

"Grow Hate Master, grow!" Rita and Zedd exclaimed, putting their staffs together. Energy crackled and enveloped the monster, who then roared as he soon grew to tower over the Rangers.


	4. Back To Normal

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots, the new monster, and anything else you don't recognize.

"We need Thunderzord Power, now!" Jason shouted.

"Drago-Tigerzord!"

"Raptor Thunderzord Power!"

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Drago Thunderzord Power!"

"Stega Thunderzord Power!"

"Brachio Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" As soon as the zords came, the Rangers leaped into them and immediately started their attacks. Hate Master roared and shot an energy beam at them, which the zord quickly dodged.

"Thunder Saber now!" the Red Ranger shouted. The sword fell from the sky and the zord caught the weapon. Then, the monster and zord continued fighting. In the Drago-Tigerzord, the Green and White Ranger loaded a thunderbolt and shot it at the monster, who roared in pain. Then, he activated the missiles and the Thundermegazord jumped out of the way and the monster roared in pain again. Then, it let out another bolt of energy that knocked both zords down.

"We need Titanus!" With a roar, the zord came forth. "Convert to Thunderultrazord now!" The zords came together and Hate Master cackled.

"One more zord won't help you!" Lightning fell from the sky and hit the Thunder Saber crackled and shifted, resulting in a new sword.

"Whoa. Prodigious."

"Let's finish this guy." The sword slashed through the air and Hate Master didn't have a chance to react before the sword's energy enveloped him. With a final roar, it fell to the ground and exploded. The Rangers cheered. On the moon, Zedd fumed.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THEY BROKE THE SPELL AND DEFEATED HATE MASTER!" Enraged, Zedd turned to his minions and fired his staff at them. Goldar quickly ducked, pulling Scorpina with him.

"Zeddy, are you out of your mind? You can't kill them, we need them for the final battle against the Rangers," Rita reminded, yanking his staff away. Zedd fumed again, and his body glowed red in anger.

"GOLDAR! MY CHAMBERS! NOW!" he instructed and walked off. Goldar looked to Rita who nodded her consent. When the griffin got there, he knelt in front of Zedd, feigning respect.

"Have found the traitor?"

"Not yet. Whoever it is, they are crafty, Sire. But I promise you, they will not escape."

"Good. That is all." Recognizing the dismissal, Goldar left.

"Well?" Rita asked.

"We might have to produce a false traitor to throw him off of your trail, Empress," Goldar answered.

"Don't you worry, Goldar. Everything will work out perfectly," Rita assured and then let out a delight cackle. After the monster's defeat, the Rangers teleported back to the Command Center.

"An excellent job, Rangers," Zordon told them.

"And according to the computers, all traces of the spell have completely vanished," Alpha reported.

"Yes!" they all cheered and then laughed. Then, they teleported back to Angel Grove. Two days later, Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Trini, Billy, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Katherine, Angela, Curtis, Justin, Tina, Zane, and Chris were all sitting at a table eating and talking as Richie bussed a nearby table. Richie glanced at Katherine who was sitting next to Jason and let out a small smirk.

"Oh, man. I am **so** glad that there have been no residual effects from the hate spell," Kimberly sighed in relief.

"Oh, I'll say. I didn't like being used like that at all," Katherine agreed.

"I don't blame you," Jason said. "And I'm also glad we got another week to sell tickets to the Policeman's Ball," he continued.

"Let me guess. You guys didn't get many sold because of the spell?" Tina surmised.

"You got it," Jason confirmed.

"That stinks," Trini commented.

"There's a ball?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah," Jason answered. "That, uh, actually reminds me of something that I wanted to ask you," he continued, standing up and taking her hand. Though, confused, she let herself be led to a secluded part of the youth center. The others looked at each other and shared knowing grins.

"What is it?" Katherine asked.

"Well, I-I don't know if this is really your style, but-uh, would you, uh-that is-" Jason stammered. _I can take down Goldar, Scorpina, or a bunch of monsters. Why can't I get this out?_ he wondered. _He can't be-is he trying to-_Katherine's thoughts trailed off.

"Are you-trying to ask me to go to the ball with you?" Katherine asked.

"That's what I'm **trying** to do, yes," Jason confirmed.

"I'd love to go with you," Katherine said.

"Great," Jason smiled and walked back as the others whooped.

"What about tickets?" Katherine wondered.

"I'll pay for 'em," Jason replied.

"Romeo," Kimberly teased.

"Hold me back," Trini stated.

"Me too," Tina agreed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jason grumbled as he and Katherine sat down. Before the teasing could go any further, Aisha and Hilary ran up to them.

"Guys, guess what?" Aisha asked as Richie came over.

"What?" the others wondered.

"Diane from the Angel Grove Girls Club asked Aisha and I if we wanted to join," Hilary announced.

"What?" Kimberly and Angela chorused.

"What brought on the flip-flop?" Kimberly wondered.

"Yeah, when they found out we didn't make the list, Diane and the others launched an investigation-" Aisha continued.

"And they found out that Veronica was rejecting a **lot** of other girls based solely on their family's income," Hilary added and the others made noises of disgust.

"So they asked her to resign," Aisha finished.

"Well, that's great," Tommy said.

"So are you guys gonna join or what?" Chris asked.

"Well, only if our best friends will join with us," Hilary answered.

"Honor, acceptance, service, and standing by your friends is what the club's all about, and you guys are definitely that," Aisha added.

"We would love to," Kimberly said and the girls hugged. Just then, there was the sound of someone clearing their throat and they all turned in their seats to see Bulk and Skull in front of the juice bar, while Tyler was behind the counter. Each boy held a plastic bag. _What's that about?_ Adam wondered. _Did they find the Graffiti Bandit?_ Jason asked himself.

"I did it, everyone," Tyler announced.

"You mean, **we** did it," Bulk corrected.

"Yo Grayson, what are you doing behind my juice bar?" Ernie wondered.

"One moment please," Tyler requested. "Result of the fingerprint test we ran on this can of paint revealed that the paint outside on Ernie's wall is a perfect match," he continued.

"We're here to identify the **name** of the Graffiti Bandit," Skull added.

"Skull, the envelope please," Tyler requested. Skull handed it to him and the boy opened it.

"And the name is-" Tyler began and then his eyes narrowed as he took out a small slip of paper. "Eugene Skullovich," he announced, turning to him.

"Skull, you're the Graffiti Bandit?" Bulk asked in surprise as Jason stood up and joined them, Ernie close behind.

"Ohhhhhhh! I must be sleepwalking again!" Skull exclaimed in horror, taking the paper. _I don't believe this!_ he thought.

"You've done this before?" Ernie asked.

"Spray-painted our **whole** house once," Skull replied. Bulk growled and went to hit him. "Ah, but Bulkie, I was asleep! It's not my fault!" he defended himself.

"Yeah, well, from the looks of the West Wall, you had a nightmare last night," Ernie told him. He produced two buckets. "Sleepwalking or not, graffiti is bad news and a crime. Skull, to the wall."

"Come on, man. I'll help ya," Jason offered. Then, looking towards his friends, "As soon as I make things right with Tommy," he added.

"Thanks," Skull said.

"Yeah, me too," Bulk agreed. Then, Bulk and Skull picked up the buckets and walked out.

"I better go tell the Lieutenant and see what kind of action he wants to take," Tyler said and walked out as Jason headed over to the table. Aisha let out an annoyed scoff. _What a jerk_, she thought.

"Hey, Tommy, about what I said a couple of days ago-I mean, when we almost fought-" Jason began to say.

"Hey, Bro, it's forgotten. I mean, we were all under the spell," Tommy interrupted.

"Yeah, and it **definitely** brought out the worst in us," Chris commented and everyone nodded.

"I gotta-" Jason began.

"Go," the others urged and Jason went outside to help Bulk and Skull.

"That's why we have to work on loving each other. Because love is hard, but hating someone is easy," Zane said.

"Well, we just gotta believe in ourselves and treat others the way we'd want to be treated," Angela said.

"Yeah, and stick up for one another," Zack chimed in.

"I'm just lucky to have friends like you guys," Aisha said.

"Friends?" Hilary asked, putting her hand out, palm down. One-by-one, the others put their hands on top of hers.

"Forever," they all chorused.

"I love you guys," Kimberly declared and everyone laughed.

THE END


End file.
